


Clinch

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Clinch/klin(t)SH/verbgrapple at close quarters, scuffle with each other
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 1





	Clinch

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmm will i ever complete this earlier in the day (also will i write more that are longer than a few hundred words)???? only time will tell. I even had today off of work for an extra long weekend this weekend, and after errands, instead of working on this, i laid in bed for 4 hours and read lol. then did roulettes.

Before he picked up the chakrams, Kh’aelia preferred the use of his fists in battle. The rush of getting up close and personal with his opponent, to take them down with swift punches, with well placed kicks - the rush of energy through his  _ chakras _ . He missed it sometimes. All the fighting and battling he had done while studying the way of the  _ Monk _ did help with his new fighting style, the one he picked up between liberating Ala Mhigo and being pulled to the First. Without all the years of training, he likely wouldn’t be as light on his feet as he is now. He’s grateful for that experience.

But he also misses it. Misses that rush. He keeps up with the meditation for it though, keeping his chakras open. It’s been a while since he’s really gotten the chance to use them the same way. 

He thinks, maybe, once everything is settled with Scions on their return to the Source, that he’ll seek out Widargelt. The elder Monk is definitely likely to agree to a spar, and it would be nice to get back into the groove of it, at least for a little while. It’s unlikely that Kh’aelia would ever put down the chakrams permanently, he enjoys this new way of battle as much as he enjoyed the Way of the Fist, but he would never rule out going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
